Assassins and Thieves
by Aidenn Legacy
Summary: A new game started when fate decide to let them cross paths again...Minna you decide how the next chapter starts^_~
1. Default Chapter

Assassins and Thieves  
  
This is a random little piece that I like.^__^ Thats all I can really say, about it. Oh! Please excuse me if the Starlights are OOC, I'm doing my best with them^_^ If you like it please tell me, so I can continue or drop it. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or Sailor Moon, but I have the best vocal collections for both series.^_~  
  
************************  
Ayabassin, didn't recognized her right away, but those eyes were unmistakable.  
  
She wasn't afraid of the blade pressed against her skin of her neck. Instead she smiled softly at him, clearly recognizing him after all these years. "Kon'chi, Ran-chan. Are you looking for this?"  
  
In her hand she held, a silver disk. "You do best to hand it over-"  
  
"GUARDS!!!!!" she screamed. It was then, he realized that she wore a militaristic styled uniform. She couldn't be working for this exploited company. As footsteps pounded close, she leaned in, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief and hidden secrets. Before he could stop her, she pressed her lips against his, and all too quickly she pulled away. "Bai bai, Weiss." In a flash she was gone, with the disk in her hand.   
  
Ayabassin cursed, as a hand appeared above him, from the air ducts. This was supposed to be an slip in, slip out operation. All the was ruined when someone tripped the alarms and she appeared...Leaving only her calling card...  
  
Kaitou no Hime.  
*************************  
  
She stumbled to the meeting place, laughter threatening to erupt from her lips. What a heist! Even if she had lost the disk to him, the look on his would have been worth, the two million that was offered. Kakyuu, could easily double the price.  
  
"You're late, Hime."  
  
"I love you, too" She laughed, as got into the silver vechile.  
  
A snort of disgust echoed in the car, "I hope not, I don't want some blonde ditz after me."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"No thank you, Does it look like I want to be ill?"  
  
"Shut up and drive!"  
  
Insults were trade back and forth, as she changed in the backseat. With a quick detour on the way, they arrived home. As they entered their building, another fell into step, next to the bickering pair. "Can you two please refrain from these childish insults?" He questioned as they stepped into the elevator.  
  
"Yaten-kun started it!"   
"Hmph, Odango atama started it."   
  
He sighed, "May I see the disk?"   
  
"Here ya go, Taiki-kun!"  
  
"Also, Usagi care to explained your actions?" Taiki questioned as they stepped into their flat.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi chirped innocently.  
  
"Yes, what are you talking about, Taiki?" Came the elegant voice of Kakyuu.  
  
"You better not be making fun of our little Odango."  
  
"Seiya!"  
  
"Gomen, Odango." Usagi glared at the blacked haired young man.  
  
"I am talking about this, Usagi." Within a few moments, Taiki had tapped into a security system, and was playing Usagi's confrontation with a certain red head. "This isn't a game, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Thats why you were late? Making out with some pretty boy? Couldn't you get one on your own free time?"  
  
"Yaten, butt out!" Seiya exclaimed, smacking him.  
  
"I know." Usagi replied tonelessly, as she watched herself on the screen. She should really stop herself from opening old wounds. Letting the past stay in the past...A wicked little thought entered her mind, "Taiki-kun?"   
  
The violet eyed genius looked at the blonde, "Hai?"  
  
"May I have a copy before you delete it?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you think? She's-" Yaten drawled, before Kakyuu gentle stuck a wax apple in his mouth.  
  
If she couldn't have a peace of mind, either could Fujimiya Ran.  
  
Usagi grinned like a Cheshire cat. "No reason."   
  
*************************  
  
Weiss,   
  
Enjoy!  
  
A friend.^_^  
  
Tsukiyno Omi, stared at the black video tape on the coffee table and at the note again. The message was a bit morbid, even if it was written in glittery pink ink and had an smiley face at the end. He couldn't imagine any of their enemies sending them gifts for them to enjoy. Could it be a trap?  
"What are you staring at, bishounen?" A groggy voice echoed in the dark.  
  
"What are you doing up so early, Yohji-kun?"  
  
Kuduo Yohji tried to focused sleep glazed eyes on the living room clock. The numbers were too blurry. Tomorrow he was buying a digital clock, he promised himself...wait a minute, they had a digital clock. Damn blurry numbers. "What time is it?"  
  
"Five."   
  
"Night."  
  
"Yohji! Look at this!" Omi exclaimed in a stage whisper.  
  
"Unless it's some gorgeous brunette, I don't care. I'm sleeping."  
  
"It's some strange tape, Yohji. They know who we are!"   
  
That woke the blonde up at bit. "Put it on. The worst it could do is blow up the VCR."  
  
Omi complied while the older man plomped down on the sofa, waiting until he could go back to sleep.  
  
That feeling soon, wore off, as the tape played.  
  
"No way!!!" Yohji yelped, now fully awake. "If I'm not getting any! Neither should Mr. Stick Up His Ass!!!"  
  
Omi was a bit speechless to reprimand Yohji.   
  
The blonde faded from view, as the television died. Blue and green eyes, stared at the cause. Aya, threw the black cord on the floor and walked out of the flat that he shared with his teammates. The red head frowned as he heard footsteps follow him. Thinking it was a certain playboy, he sighed. "No, you can't have her phone number."   
"I don't need it, silly." He turned around to face her. Before him stood the Tsukino Usagi, he remembered. Long blonde hair pinned back in twin buns, with golden streamers spilled down her back just below her knees, and the Juuban school uniform. For a moment he wondered where she had gotten the uniform...then he remembered. Despite all appearances, Usagi was a master thief.  
  
The reaction was automatic, as she moved towards him, his right arm lashed out, towards his 'enemy'...she ducked, and countered with a left hook like always, clearly expecting to be caught. She grinned up at him, as he held her arm, rendering her immobile. "Usagi."   
  
"No kiss?" she teased. Her tone was light and playful, on the surface. But between them, that surface gave way, to emotions too powerful to understand, even now. "The capture isn't a complete without the kiss, Ran-chan." Blue eyes sparkled up at him, "Your rule, remember?"  
  
It had been a daring move, at fifteen. Six years later, it was offered as a challenge.  
  
An irresistible challenge.  
  
************************  
Hehe...Should they kiss? Or Not? Up to you, minna-san! ^_~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Assassins and Thieves  
Chapter two  
  
Thank You for the reviews!!! ^_^ Since majority rules...A kiss it is...maybe.^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or Sailor Moon. *sniff*   
*************************  
Violet eyes glared into blue eyes.   
  
Sapphire danced with hidden mischief and daring. "You don't want to kiss me, Ran-chan?" The teasing lilt to her voice, cleverly hid any hurt feelings if there were any. "Well what a shame. I liked your kisses when I was younger...Is one of your friends available?"   
Ran tighten his grip on her arm, almost painfully. Usagi wisely shut her mouth, once she recognized the look on his face. He was close to going off the edge and taking her with him. "I am not playing your game." He growled as he stepped forward, deliberately making Usagi back up, until she was trapped into a corner, and blocked by his body.   
  
"Who says you are?" Usagi retorted. Only to have Ran, roughly lift her chin up, so that she looked directly into his eyes, and he into hers. "You always started the games, remember? If you didn't want to kiss me, you would have already let me go."  
  
"So you think you still know me." Ran replied darkly, releasing his hold on her. Usagi glared up at him. To him, she looked as menacing as a fluffy little kitten. What irked him, was that she was right. He wanted to kiss her. Tsukino Usagi was the only person he ever thought in such a way, since they met. He had managed to bury those feelings until last night... He turned away, needing to get away before he did something foolish. "Get out."  
  
Usagi overcame the temptation to stamp her foot in, indignation. Her childhood crush hadn't changed one bit...he just became more stubborn and hardheaded, at least back then he could start a conversion. She couldn't tell if he honestly meant to push her away or not. As before, they cautiously danced around their emotions. Neither knowing if they could take what the fates had in store for them. Usagi firmly planted herself in front of him. "Make me."  
  
He kissed her.   
  
Heaven knew why he allowed himself to do so. Perhaps it was the pure defiant look of her face, as she tried to stubbornly block his way. No easy feat for someone barely five feet tall, with shoes on. Maybe it was that flash of sadness in those blue eyes of her. How many times had Aya-chan yelled at him, for causing her best friend to become sad? He lost track...  
  
  
Damnit! He had meant to kiss her, to push her away. Just the opposite happened. It was so though he had no control over his body, as he yanked her closer to changed the slant of his lips on hers for better access. Usagi didn't pushed him away, once she overcome her sudden surprise. But rather pushed herself closer, completely lost in the stolen moment. She let her small hands slip into his hair, relishing the surprising softness of the red mass.  
  
"Ahem." Neither heard the voice. An elegant brow, arched in reserved surprised, and concern, at the free show before her. The faint tapping of a shoe took a while to reach the couple's ears.   
  
"K'so." The word escaped his lips as the redhead pulled away. Usagi didn't say anything, just stared at the woman behind them. She recognized her, of course. A thief had to know everything about those that also danced outside the law.   
  
"I'm surprised that you let you guard down for so long." Manx, stated matter of factly. "Five minutes." Ran caught her meaning. In five minutes, you could have an successful mission or be buried six feet under.  
  
"In five minutes you could have found something even better," Usagi replied sweetly. She pulled away from Ran, and walked passed Manx. As she descended stairs, Usagi's voice drifted up. "I did, last night."   
  
Ran waited until he was sure, Usagi was gone. "You might want to check to see if you have everything."  
  
Manx was already shifting through, her handful of files. "What are you talking ab-" The red head frowned as she held up, a small business card. "Aya, care to explain everything that happen last night? And your friend?" Manx held up the card for him to read. "Since she has yours and Balinese's cut of the mission pay."  
  
Kaitou no Hime *************************  
  
"Chasing after your boy toy?" Yaten grumbled as Usagi waltzed in, at the same time he walked out of his dark room. Usagi stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "Don't do that! I don't want to be scarred for life!."  
  
"Jerk.:" Usagi said cheerfully, stepping into the kitchen.  
  
"Hmph." Yaten replied. "Anyways, we have to fly to Amsterdam. Some lady is willing to pay three mil to steal her ex-husband's Van Gogh's originals, and another two, if we set his clothes on fire."   
Usagi giggled. Rich people needed better ways to spend their money, but she shouldn't be complaining. They paid her food bill. "Daylight heist? Sounds like fun."   
"Only you would think it's fun." Yaten, replied as he spread out his photographs, "Look at what else he has in his collection. This is what we want."  
  
"An incense burner?" Usagi exclaimed confused. "It's nice, but it isn't worth more than a couple grand. Shouldn't we go for the three tier diamond and sapphire necklace? Diamonds are a girl's best friend, you know."  
  
"I know. Just like any edible food is yours." Yaten replied dryly, slightly miffed. That incense burner was all that remained of Kinmoku-sei besides Kakyuu-hime and the Starlights. But he couldn't blame Usagi for being confused or not knowing. She didn't know, she couldn't remember. Yaten looked at the crystal that hung around her neck. Usagi didn't even know the power, she held in her hands. It had been her choice. The sliver haired senshi shook his head, he didn't want to think about it now. "It's important to us. Anyways Kakyuu-hime had a meeting with Takatori something-something Taiki and Seiya went with her. They'll meet us at the airport. "  
  
Usagi nodded. "We'll get it, don't worry!" She chirped, as the phone rang. While Yaten answered, Usagi went to grab her overnight bag. Again she stopped to look at the picture hoping she could figure out why it would so important to her friends. Nothing.   
  
"This world is surrounded by idiots." She heard Yaten mumbled as he hung up, causing her to smirk.  
  
"Hey Yaten-kun!" Usagi smiled charmingly as he picked up his bags.   
"What?" He responded irritably, as they entered the elevator after locking up. Usagi grinned at him, causing him to glare at her. "Why do I have to do stuck with you? Stupid blonde..." Usagi easily blocked out the insults with practiced ease.  
  
Once they were on their way, with their taxi driver yelling out the window into traffic she turned to him, "Did you know assassins get lousy pay compared to us? Only five figures!"  
  
"Baka. Everyone gets lousy pay compared to us."  
  
************************  
  
Kakyuu inwardly frowned as she shifted through the files before her. At both of her sides sat Taiki and Seiya glaring at the three men flanking, Takatori Reiji. Diplomatic skills always came in handy at times like these. "I'm very sorry, Takatori-san. But we don't deal with matters like these."  
  
"I was told that you are the best," Takatori began, "For a job like this I wish to hire only the best, and that is you, I believe."   
"Our dealings usually are with artwork, finery, an occasional vechile or two. Not the state plans for bio-tech weaponry." Kakyuu continued. "I'm sorry to say that this is quite beyond us and against our beliefs."  
  
"Kakyuu-san," Takatori fought to kept his comportment, "My associates and I are willing to offer you a very generous offer. Crawford?" He motioned for one of his man to step forward. "Three million US dollars. More then enough, I believe."  
  
Kakyuu, stood up. "Once again Takatori-san, I must decline. Perhaps next time you'll have something that is more our expertise. Good day, gentlemen."  
  
Reiji waited until Kakyuu had left, her bodyguards following dutifully behind her. "Crawford, I believe you know what I want done?"  
  
Crawford, bowed respectfully. "Of course Mr. Takatori."  
  
************************  
  
Usagi was seriously considering taking up the extra two mil offer, as she shoved a service tray in a nearby closet. She had worn a lot of ugly disguises in her line of work, but never a French maid uniform. No wonder their client divorced this ecchi...Though she had to wonder if she would be able to get an reaction of her Ran-chan with this?   
Usagi made a mental note, to keep the uniform and shorten the skirt. Then go and see what reaction she could get! Without the itchy wig of course.  
  
::'Hime?':: A tiny voice squeaked in her ear. Taiki.  
  
Usagi looked in both directions, making sure that no one was around. She waited until a dark haired guest was out of her view. "Hai?"  
  
::There's a total of four paintings. Three of the four paintings are in the vault, which contains the secret passage that will lead you to where Fighter is. The last painting is in the office on the first floor, and that will be tricky. For the last painting, we can only guarantee a five minute bridge from the time you hand off the third painting, until your securely at your post.'::  
  
"That's all?" Usagi chirped, as she plunked the feathers from her feather duster, "Geez, you almost had me worried. Hime out!" With deft fingers, she switched off the communicator effectively cutting off the young man.  
  
Slipping into the vault was ridiculously easily, it was almost an insult to her skills. Even an novice wouldn't have a problem. Usagi glanced at her watch and counted off, from five and entered the room as the security camera short circuited, right on time. She frowned in the direction of the diamond necklace...She really wanted it.   
  
Oh well...Another time.   
  
Humming the Mission Impossible theme, Usagi made short work of the three paintings and soon the paintings were off in a laundry truck driven by Seiya. Watching the trunk leave, Usagi couldn't help but think that she was forgetting something. Usagi shrugged it off and headed back. Closing the hidden panel, Usagi switched on the communicator. "Maker? Off to grab the final painting."  
  
::"Five minutes, Hime."::  
  
"Don't worry, nothing will happen. I'm out." She made her way out of the vault. Recalling the blue prints she had study on the flight over, Usagi found the hidden servant staircase and headed down. No time for mistakes, Usagi pushed opened the wooden panel door, and stepped into the office. She wrinkled her nose in the direction of the moose's head, before settling her gaze on the painting. Her gloved hands swept along the cherry oak finished walls.   
  
So the painting had a security system of its own and not a very good one at that. A few clever little snips of the wire, the security system was nothing but a cleverly hidden decoration. Stifling an amused giggle, Usagi soon was on her way up the hidden staircase and back in the vault. Painting in hand and an minute to spar.   
  
::'--incense burner!':: Taiki's voice rang in her ear, as soon as she turned on her communicator to check in.  
  
"Oh!" Usagi giggled, "I knew we were forgetting something. You're suppose to remind of these things, Maker!"  
  
:: '*cough* It's a bit distracting over here. So just hurry up!'::  
  
Guessing that the famous Amsterdam Red-light District was the source of her friend's discomfort, Usagi giggled and turned to grab the incense burner. Really, she had thought it would be a good headquarters with all the distracting *cough* entertainment provided there.   
  
Usagi froze. The object wasn't were it was suppose to be. The incense burner couldn't have gotten up and walk out on it's own!  
  
"I like the outfit. Do you always wear such lovely costumes on your outings? I'll have to come along more often."   
  
"You!"  
  
************************  
Okay here's the deal. I have a list of four characters in mind for this newcomer, from different animes that I love^^;; and well...pick a number between 1-4, and we'll have our man^_~ Well, don't you want it be surprised?^^;; 


End file.
